30 Day OTP Writing Challenge
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: A series of one shots centered around Jaya. Will be updated every single day.
1. Getting Lost Somewhere

**Hey everyone! I'm currently doing the 30 otp writing challenge. I've always wanted to do this but could never find the prompts list. Anyway, Greenielove04 has the full list posted on her version of this if you're interested. Also, go check out her version too, it's really cute! Thank you Greenielove04 for giving me the full list. Please enjoy. The first prompt is getting lost somewhere.**

"Are you sure you know where we are?" Nya asked her boyfriend as they slipped through the silent lower level of the Ninjago museum of history.

"I'm sure!" Jay folded his arms, "We're almost to what I want to show you." He grinned. In his school years, he'd gotten bored on a museum field trip and wandered off to the secret lower level where he'd come across retired exhibits far cooler than what was up above.

A few weeks ago, Nya and Kai mentioned how they'd taken an AP Ninjago History class together, and Nya had rocked at it. Although science and math were way more her thing, Nya had a soft spot for history especially when it came to some lesser known historical women. That was why Jay was so set on showing her his favorite of the forbidden exhibits. Jay had even thought ahead to pack a picnic lunch for both of them. It was going to be romantic and unique, and he knew Nya definitely preferred unique over cliche. He only had one problem.

He didn't have a clue where he was!

Nya rolled her eyes, "Whatever Sparky, but just so you know, we've walked past that painting five times now."

Jay chuckled, "It's around here somewhere, I promise!"

"If we're lost, you can just say it. I'll call my brother, and the others can come find us," Nya began to reach into her pocket.

"Don't!" Jay replied frantically, "Look, this was gonna be special, then whoever that guy is who took over after Saunders, err Krux got lost in time must've gotten rid of it!"

"Why don't you just tell me what the exhibit was?" Nya asked.

"Okay," Jay sighed, "It was samurai armour, from the first female warrior. They had her diary and everything. I thought you might want to see it since you used to be samurai x, and I know you like history, so..."

"You're talking about the Lady Iron Dragon exhibit? We passed that like half an hour ago!" Nya replied excitedly (a/n: this has nothing to do with the movie or Misako. I just needed a name!), "Come on!" Nya grabbed Jay's hand and dragged him through the clutter of old exhibits until she finally reached the Lady Iron Dragon exhibit.

Nya crouched down and brushed the dust off the worn diary, "I've always wanted to read this! Did you know that not only was she the first female warrior, but she also went on to become the first female mayor of stix?"

"I didn't," Jay shook his head, "You should check out what she wrote on page 196. I remember that was my favorite when I first found this."

Nya flipped through the pages as Jay watched her grinning. She was cute this excited, repeatedly sticking stray hairs behind her ear and biting her tongue as she read. Jay hoped she would appreciate the sentiment of it, and the irony, considering what had just happened.

Finally, Nya looked up and smiled at him.

"Well, what do you think?"

Nya stood up and kissed Jay on the cheek, "I think you know me so well."

"I knew you'd like it."

_It's okay to get lost once in a while. Sometimes it takes getting lost and not finding that thing you were hoping to find to find that thing that really truly matters._

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed! Ever since HoT I've had a head Canon that Nya and Kai are history buffs. (I should probably mention that this is literally because Kai reads a book in one scene!) What do you think? What subjects would the ninja be most into? Also, who's seen the finale of moto? I loved the Jaya proposal! It was so cute. So I guess they're like engaged now?**

**I'll have more posted tomorrow. Thanks for reading and God bless.**

**#God's Not Dead!**


	2. Pet Names

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. Today's prompt is pet names, so I came up with a reason why Nya calls Jay Sparky (from the Samurai Extreme Legacy mini episode). Who's seen that? It was definitely my favorite of the series, it's just so cute! Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Greenielove04: Thanks. I'm glad you like it!**

**JRR Not-Tolkien: I know, I really want to see the wedding so bad now! I've rewatched the proposal scene way too many times. I can't wait to see how their relationship continues to develop next season.**

Nya would never admit it, but she was super proud of her nickname for Jay. It would seem like it came from his element, but in truth, it had to do with something entirely different.

It was a lazy Saturday, and the team had been taking random internet quizzes to pass time. Jay had taken a "what house pet are you?" quiz and excitedly pointed out that he would be a puppy.

"It's kind of fitting actually," Nya told him, "You're loyal and excitable."

"And you're loud," Kai added.

The others stared at him.

"What? A dog's bark is pretty loud, especially those little yippy dogs!"

Jay shook his head, "Seriously, Kai?"

Cole cut in before Jay could say anymore, "And you retrieve things," he chucked Jay's phone across the table, "Go fetch!"

"Hey!" Jay protested before reaching for his phone. Lloyd got it first, and it quickly escalated into a giant game of keep away, the guys tossing the phone around as Jay begged them not to crack the screen. Eventually it landed in Nya's lap, and she promptly gave it back to Jay.

"Thank you," he said, "You know, I thought of one more reason why it makes sense that I would be a puppy."

"Oh? Why's that?" Nya grinned.

Jay pulled her close into a hug, "Because, I like to give you kisses."

With that, Jay's lips met Nya's, and they shared a small kiss.

The others groaned, "Do you really have to do that in front of all of us?" Kai fake gagged.

"Okay, cut it out, Sparky!" Nya giggled as they pulled away.

"Sparky," Jay repeated, testing the name, "I like it."

And so the name stuck. The others called him Sparkplug, but to Nya, Jay would always be Sparky.

**I hope you all enjoyed this. As usual, thanks for reading and have a great day!**

**#God's Not Dead!**


	3. Patching Each Other Up

**Hey everyone! This one was a bit interesting to write. I hope you all like fluff, since that's what this is! Today's prompt is patching each other up.**

**JRR Not-Tokein: Thanks. I tried to make it cute and unique. I didn't want it to be simply because he's the master of lightning. I'm glad you liked it!**

**Joey: Thanks, bro! I know you're not super into romantic stuff, so I'm glad you're enjoying these.**

**Guest: That legacy episode was the greatest! The banter between Jay and Nya was simply adorable! And I'm glad you're liking these. Thanks for the support.**

To be a ninja, it's common knowledge that you have to be stealthy. One must be able to work in the dark. For our beloved ninja, that proved to be a difficult task. They could hardly make it to the bathroom in the middle of the night without crashing into something let alone go on covert nighttime missions. Yes, considering all the things the ninja were good at, old fashioned being a ninja was not one of them.

When the power went out one night, Jay was the first to go check the fuse box. He felt his way out of the game room before slamming into a wall.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jay moaned while rubbing his head, "It's just really dark in here."

A couple minutes later, a thud followed by several crashes startled the rest of the team still sitting on the game room couch.

"I'll go check on him," Nya sighed before getting up and nearly slamming into the coffee table. A few snickers followed before Nya found the magazine that had been sitting there a chucked it at the guys, unsure of who she'd hit, "Yeah, hilarious," she rolled her eyes.

Despite crashing into a few more things while the guys made fun of her and refuting every one of them with a "I'd like to see you try finding your way out of here," she made her way out the door and felt her way down the hall.

"Jay?" she called.

"Yeah," Jay replied.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the control room, but I think I'm bleeding. Can you grab the first aid kit?" Jay answered. Meanwhile, he stood in front of a table feeling the outline of several tools hoping he'd find what he needed.

Nya felt for the door. Her hand brushed into it, and she moved her arm down to try to find the handle. Unfortunately, the door was open just a crack, so Nya fell into it, slamming her chin into the door knob before finally landing on her face, "Ow!"

"Are you okay?" Jay asked.

Nya felt her face and discovered she may have just cut her chin open a bit, "I think I'm gonna need that first aid kit too," she groaned. Holding a hand to her chin, she got back up a found the kit hanging on the wall. She clicked it open and found the flashlight kept in it. Honestly, the flashlight would be better anywhere else, but Kai insisted they keep it in there.

The small light illuminated enough that they could see each other. Nya set everything down on the table and began looking for bandages.

"What did you do?" Jay asked, his face becoming worried in the dim light. He gently touched Nya's cheek just above where the skin split open, and Nya flinched and pulled away, "Sorry."

"I tripped and slammed my chin into the door knob," Nya explained as she picked up Jay's wrist and discovered an smooth cut, clearly from something serrated, "What did you do?"

"I was trying to find the tools we need to fix the fuse, but I found the saw instead," Jay replied.

"Didn't you put the cover back on last time you used it?" Nya raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe..." Jay replied sheepishly. In truth, Nya had been going on about plans she had for Cole's earth driller, and Jay thought Nya was cute when she was excited. Yeah, he got distracted.

"Jay!"

"It's not a big deal, it's not that deep, and I'll put the cover on next- ow!" Jay jerked his hand away.

"Stay still, I'm trying to put ointment on it," Nya instructed. Jay complied even though every nerve in his body urged him to pull away. Nya worked meticulously rubbing ointment onto Jay's arm and covering it up with a bandage.

"Thanks," Jay grinned. He felt like his whole arm was pulsing, and he wasn't sure if it was from pain or Nya's delicate touch, "Now let's take care of your cut."

Nya stood perfectly still as Jay observed the cut. It was in too awkward of a place to easily apply a bandage to. Jay didn't have a clue how to address it, and he wasn't entirely sure Nya would either.

"Maybe you could just hold gauze to it until the bleeding stops?" Jay suggested, "It's not that deep, so it should stop soon."

"Okay," Nya nodded.

Jay unwrapped a package of gauze and held one gently against Nya's chin. Nya raised her hand and pressed it against his. She smiles at him, and he smiles back.

"Better?"

Nya nods. She squeezes Jay's hand, "Just try not to cut yourself so deep next time. You're lucky you don't need stiches."

Jay grins, "I'll try. And try not to slam into things again. I don't know what I'd do if something worse happened to you," he leans in and kisses her forehead.

"We should really keep a flashlight somewhere more accessible for next time..."

"We should."

They're about to share a moment when both their phones start going off like crazy. It's the guys asking when the power will be back on.

"I guess we should get to work," Nya sighs, "They're getting impatient."

Jay nods and looks at his phone. It's a text from Kai.

_As romantic as you might think it is to make out in the dark, please remember the rest of us are waiting for some power here!_

Jay tries his best to keep from laughing and pulls Nya closer one more time, "They can wait. What's a few more minutes in the dark going to do to them?"

This time, he leans in and kisses Nya on the lips.

**Well, I hope that wasn't too cheesy for you guys. I wrote like eight of these during a snow day last week, and some of them turned out better than others. Expect more cheesiness and fluff to come! As for Nya's injury, that happened to me when I was four or something. Chin injuries are the worst! Let me know if you agree. I'll see you all again in around 24 hours. Hasta mañana!**

**#God's Not Dead!**


	4. Hospital Visits

**Hey everyone! Today's prompt is hospital visits. I don't have much else to say. Please enjoy**

**OnlyLonelyStars: You're back! It's so good to hear from you again! I've missed you friend. How are things? And yeah, Jay sure is lucky.**

**Guest: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**Joey: Yeah, they sure are bad at it, huh? And no, I'm not bothered by you saying my personality is like Nya's. I love her! Btw, your personality is definitely like Kai's, and don't even fight me on that one, I know all your secrets!**

"Guys, I just got a call from Ray and Maya," Lloyd said as he walked back into the game room where Cole, Zane, Pixal, and Jay were seated.

"Is everything okay?" Jay asked, "I haven't heard from Nya all day. She said she'd call when she and Kai got to their parents'."

"I'm sorry Jay," Lloyd frowned, "They were in an accident, they're in the hospital."

"What! We have to go now!"

(Time skip)

"Nya!" Jay almost shouted as he ran into Kai and Nya's conjoined hospital room, "Are you okay?"

"Wow, no 'hey Kai, are you alright?' too?" Kai scoffed from his stretcher. He had a twisted arm and several cuts requiring stitches, but overall, he was fine.

The others come in and strike up a conversation with him, and he turns his attention away.

Nya took the bulk of it. She had a concussion from slamming her head into the car window, and stitches all along her hands and wrists which she had used to block her face from when the window shattered. Her ankle had also been crushed. All in all, she looked miserable.

"I've been better," Nya groaned.

Jay sat down beside her and tried to find a way to hold her hand without hurting her, "I was so scared!" he whispered.

"I was too," tears fell down Nya's cheeks, "After it happened, we were stuck in the car. We couldn't get out. And I started to worry, what if nobody calls for help. And I didn't get a chance to say goodbye..."

Jay knew this wasn't his fault, but he regretted not getting up before dawn to see the siblings off, "Next time, I'll get up really early, I promise," Jay wiped a tear from Nya's teeth.

"There might not be a next time, I don't think I can ever get behind the wheel again," Nya whispered.

"Then I'll drive you, or we can take our dragons if that makes you feel better," Jay offered, "And you'll drive again, just wait until everything cools down."

"Thank you," Nya sniffs. Sometime later, her pain medications start to kick in. She falls asleep with Jay rubbing her shoulder.

Jay looks up to find everyone else in the room also asleep too. He looks at the clock and realizes he and Nya had been talking long past midnight. It's been way to long of a day.

Before drifting off, Jay squeezes Nya's shoulder one last time, "When you wake up, I'll be here. I'm not leaving you. I love you, Nya."

A slight smile spreads across Nya's face, almost like she's only half asleep drifting into a happy dream. Jay wonders if she heard him. He falls asleep next to her wearing the same happy grin on his face.

**I hope you all enjoyed. Tomorrow's update will be a part two of this with Jay in the hospital. (I didn't like the original day five prompt, so I changed it). Anyway, See you all tomorrow. Thanks for reading!**

**#God's Not Dead!**


	5. Scar Worship aka Hospital Visits Part 2

**Hey everyone! So today's prompt is supposed to be scar worship, but I don't know what that is, and judging by the"worship" part of it, it's probably something that would go against what I believe. So instead, I have a Hospital Visits part Two with Jay in the hospital. Enjoy!**

**OnlyLonelyStars: Glad to hear things are going well. And yeah, I'll never get enough of it either.**

**GwenBrightly: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying these.**

"Oh my gosh! Jay, what were you thinking?" Nya gasped. She pushed past Cole and ran to the hospital bed Jay was sitting on and swinging his legs like nothing ever happened.

"Hey Nya," Jay grinned, way too happily for someone who just lost an eye, "I finally got that eyepatch, and it's permanent this time!"

"This isn't funny Jay. You should've been wearing a safety mask!" Nya put her hands on her hips.

"You're cute when you pretend to be angry with me."

"I'm not pretending!" Nya insisted. This earned her several chuckles from the rest of the team still standing in the door way watching this conversation go down.

"Jay, you could've killed yourself! I could never survive without you, I need you Jay!" Nya burst into tears.

Jay's smile fades, and he wrapped Nya in a bear hug, "Hey, I'm sorry I scared you. I should've used my brain and put that mask on. I'm a real idiot."

"You are," Nya smiled half heartedly, "But I love you."

"Next time, I'll wear the proper safety gear, and you can be in the room with me to supervise everything."

"Okay," Nya breathed. She buried her head into his chest, and Jay could feel her hot tears staining his shirt. He rubbed her shoulder, hoping to calm her.

Jay looked up to find quizzical eyes from the rest of the team staring back at him, "What?" The others just shook their heads and left to give the couple more space to talk things out.

As Lloyd closed the door behind them, Jay came to the stark realization his eyepatch itches like crazy. Nya's not going to let him live this down, he knows it. Jay figures he probably deserves it after being so stupid. Besides, he realizes, it's kind of sweet having the love of his life reminding him to be careful literally every day for the rest of his life.

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed. It's a theory of mine that Jay would be totally chill about losing an eye while Nya would totally lose it worrying over him. Who's with me?**

**Btw, happy Galentine's Day to all the parks and recreation fans who may be reading this. May your day be filled with happiness with your best female friends! Does anybody here celebrate it? On Saturday, some of my friends and I are going to breakfast at a restaurant in our area that is kinda similar to JJ's Dinner.**

**Anyway, have a fantastic day, and I'll see you all again in around 24 hours!**

**#God's Not Dead!**


	6. Making Fun of Each Other

**Hey everyone! Happy Valentine's day! I hope you're all having more exciting days than I am. My eight year old brother is my "date" for tonight. We're getting ice cream even though it's like 15 degrees here then going home and playing jenga. It'll be fun, but sometimes it's discouraging not having a date, especially since my boyfriend and I broke up so recently. Enough complaining, today's prompt is making fun of each other.**

**jaquelinewright: Thanks so much, and I seriously loved your story.**

**OnlyLonelyStars: Jay's definitely both of those things. Happy Valentine's day to you too!**

"Is that the best you've got?" Nya taunts as she and Jay continue battling it out in player versus players. It's a lazy Saturday, and the team is having a video game tournament. Even Wu and Misako were in the bracket, although they went out in the first round. Right now, Jay and Nya are fighting for a spot against Lloyd in the final round.

Jay presses some buttons, and his avatar does some super cool moves before thrusting Nya's avatar off the side of the arena, "No, but that is," he grins triumphantly as W_inner: Jay _flashes up on the screen.

"Maybe you should spend more time training than playing video games," Nya elbows him, "Maybe then you'd be as good at fighting in real life."

"Hey! Maybe you should spend more time playing video games! Maybe then you'd be able to beat me!" Jay retaliated.

"Touche!" Nya laughed.

"Do you want a rematch?" Jay asked. Nya nodded.

"You can't have a rematch," Cole informed them. He's lying across the back of the couch bored out of his mind. Zane beat him in an upset the first round, and he's been bored out of his mind, eating potato chips out of a bag rested on his stomach all day. He's gotten crumbs everywhere, and they're currently falling onto Jay and Nya's shoulders like little snow flakes.

"That's a bummer," Nya frowns, "I totally would've beat you that time."

"You say that every time."

The two of them stare at each other as if about to say something. Neither does, and they both burst out laughing. Several times they come close to stopping, but whenever they make eye contact, another fit of laughter begins.

Finally, they stop to catch their breath.

"Okay," says, "In all seriousness, I'm rooting for you."

"You better be," Jay smiles, "And just so you know, when I beat Lloyd, I'm dedicating my win to you."

"That's incredibly cheesy," Nya giggles, "But seriously, go get 'im, Sparky!"

**I hope you enjoyed this banter. I thought it'd be cute if they end with building each other up instead. Thanks for reading, and as usual, I'll see you all in about 24 hours.**

**#God's Not Dead!**


	7. Death of Someone (or something) Close

**Hey everyone! I hope you're all having an amazing day! Today's prompt is death of someone close. I changed it to _something _however since there were too many near deaths of characters in moto. I figured we could all use a break, so I whipped up something a little lighter. Enjoy!**

**Smokegirl and Guest: Thanks so much! I always appreciate hearing what people think.**

"Nya, I have some bad news," Jay frowned.

Nya put down her pen and stacks of blueprints, "What?"

"Ollie died," Jay replied solemnly.

"What? No!" Nya gasped.

Jay looked to the ground in respect, "May he rest in peace."

Ollie was their goldfish. After their first date at mega monster amusement park had derailed, and the team lost the rang blade, Jay and Nya tried their best to finish the date. They wandered around the park, still basically shaking from adrenaline. They'd decided to try a carnival game and won Ollie. For seven years, they'd shared joint custody of that fish. When their relationship was a bit rocky after the whole perfect match machine fiasco, taking care of Ollie had kept them close. During the years they were broken up, Ollie had kept them friends. They'd fed him faithfully every day and bought decorations for his tank, and now their beloved fish was gone.

"We have to give him a proper funeral," Nya insisted as she ran over to hug her boyfriend.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Lloyd asked, "We're getting lunch, want to come?"

"Ollie just died, have some respect man!" Jay shouted.

Lloyd looked confused for as second. He wasn't entirely sure who Ollie was, but he was pretty sure he was a fish. It didn't exactly make sense why Jay and Nya were crying, "So, I take it, it's a no on lunch then?"

"Just, leave us alone!" Nya begged.

After the rest of the team left for lunch, Nya and Jay pulled Ollie's fake coral, treasure chest, and rocks out of his tank. Nya insisted they keep them in case they ever wanted another fish, although they both knew there was no replacing Ollie.

They congregated in the bathroom, dumping Ollie into the toilet.

"We're gathered here today in memory of Ollie, our beloved goldfish," Jay began, "For several years, Ollie has filled our lives with laughter and happiness in a way only a fish can. We'll miss you Ollie. May your fishy corpse forever rest peacefully in the depths of the Ninjago City sewer system."

Jay's hand hovered over the lever to flush the toilet.

"Just do it Jay," Nya whispered.

Jay flushed the toilet, and they both leaned against the bathtub, crying over their late goldfish.

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed. Rest in peace Ollie. (Fun fact: that's the name of my sister's old goldfish, but he died when I was five). I'll see you all in about 24 hours. Thanks for reading!**

**#God's Not Dead!**


	8. Sleeping In

**Hey everyone! Today's prompt is sleeping in. I had to work around it a little bit since I'm really not sure what the yin yang relationship status means (btw, all of these take place shortly after moto) compared to real life, and as always, I try to keep my stories true to what I believe, but I think it worked. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Jaell: Sorry, but Ollie is going to stay dead. **

**Joey: That's what I was going for since moto was an emotional rollercoaster. And yes, may be rest in peace.**

Jay wasn't one for sleeping in, but the team had spent the last night watching movies together, and they'd been up really late. Early on, Nya had fallen asleep leaning against him. This wasn't a surprise really. She had the unique capability to fall asleep anywhere in any position, regardless of the noise level. To top that off, Nya was a movie sleeper, not a movie watcher.

It was more of a surprise that Jay had fallen asleep. He never could get any shut eye unless he was comfortable. Sharing a couch with six other people was definitely not comfortable, regardless of if one of those people was his yang with whom he enjoyed snuggling this closely. He also loved movies, and he considered it his responsibility to tell Nya what the ending was when she asked the next morning.

He wouldn't be this morning though. He opened his eyes to discover sunlight streaming in through the open game room window, and quickly squinted them closed again. Jay almost freaked out when he discovered he wasn't in his bed. And then he saw Nya was still curled up right beside him, and he didn't want to wake her. Someone, likely Kai, had draped a blanket over them.

Jay listened to Nya softly inhale and exhale for a while. He played with a wisp of her hair waiting for her to wake up.

She eventually did, squinting in the bright morning light equally as disoriented about where she was.

"Hey," Jay smiled and kissed her, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Nya replied. She was grinning, but that quickly faded as realization swept over her face, "Kai's going to kill us! And we didn't even do anything, we just fell asleep on the same couch!"

"Relax, Nya," Jay tugged on the red fabric of the blanket they were wrapped in, "I'm pretty sure he already knows."

Nya seemed to relax more and got comfortable on the couch again. Jay glanced at his watch. It was actually only seven. Late for them, but early for the rest of the team beside Zane. Jay could already smell the beginnings of whatever breakfast Zane was making this morning.

Nya clicked on the tv, and they sat there together watching Saturday morning cartoons. Jay put an arm around her, and Nya snuggled closer.

Jay smiled to himself enjoying the calm of the morning. All around them, they could hear the rest of the monastery getting up, but Jay and Nya remained in their blissful bubble not quite ready to join the rest of the world yet.

**I hope you enjoyed! This one was actually pretty hard to write, but I think it turned out okay. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you all in around 24 hours.**

**#God's Not Dead!**


	9. Hugging

**Hey everyone! I hope you are all having a fantastic Sunday. Today's prompt is hugging. Enjoy!**

**OnlyLonelyStars: He did, and now I have three other fish to replace him (I got a hydroponic fish tank for Christmas that I still nerd out about quite a bit). I sure hope it means what we think it does, but I'm still waiting for a further explanation.**

**pagolia1905: Thanks! I'm glad you like it, especially since that one was such a struggle for me to write for whatever reason.**

**Guest: I feel your pain! I was so confused what was going on with Lloyd and the fsm. Overall though, I just thought it was really rushed. I am super happy about the proposal and all the Jaya scenes though! :)**

In Nya's opinion, Jay's hugs were the greatest things in the world. Jay always had a sense of when Nya needed a giant bear hug, oftentimes before she even knew it herself. His timing was always perfect. When Jay hugged her, she felt comfort. For a few seconds, she'd forget her problems and revel in Jay's warmth. She felt safe, protected. Nightmares of Nadakhan and the burning of the tiger widow venom against her chest dissipated. His hugs weren't patronizing, to try to stabilize her since she was weak. When Jay hugged her, it was to say he supported her, he was her equal. And most importantly she felt loved. When Jay hugged her, she could forget the world and focus on Jay, he was her world after all.

It could be said that Jay felt the same about Nya's hugs. While he was taller and didn't feel the same sense of protection Nya did when hugging, he felt the same security knowing the love of his life was right there with him, that she wasn't going away, that she loved him for who he was.

Today was one of those days where they were relying on hugs from each other. It was an accident, really, and they knew their friends meant no harm, they just didn't know what they were going through. The team was playing a would you rather game to pass time, and a question about a genie in a bottle and what you'd rather wish for popped up.

Jay excused himself, and Nya followed.

"Hey, you okay?" Nya asked and pulled Jay into a hug.

"I'm fine, I'd just rather not talk about genies and wishes," Jay replied.

"Neither would I," Nya admits, "Let's just hang out here for a bit."

Jay wraps Nya into a bear hug, "If you don't mind my asking, do you still feel, you know..." He looks at Nya's chest, where the poison had hit her. Nya still felt pain pulsing there. Most time it was a dull pain, like a scrape she could easily ignore, but other times, especially after a bad nightmare, she felt like she could hardly breathe."

"A little bit, but only when I think about. It's been so long now. It's like the memories, they're there, but they don't keep me down anymore," Nya explained.

"I don't think the memories will ever stop hurting, but at least they're not keeping us, from, you know, life."

"Yeah," Nya agrees, "And when they are bad, I know I can always count on you to be there."

"Same."

"Look at us," Nya smiles, "Learning from our past experiences. Master Wu would be so proud of us."

"He would be," Jay decides, "Do you want to head back inside?"

Nya nods, "Yeah, in a minute."

"Okay."

Nya pulls Jay into one last hug, and he hugs her back. As they hug, Nya enjoys the security and support she feels in Jay's arms. She hopes that in her hug back, Jay feels her gratitude for all these things and more.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed. This one may have been my favorite to write (besides a certain one coming soon that the nerdy science side of my personality is geeking out about). Anyway, thank you for reading, and have a great day. I'll see you all in about 24 hours!**

**#God's Not Dead!**


	10. Watching The Other Sleep

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the kind reviews last chapter, you all are so sweet! Today's prompt is watching the other sleep.**

**Endeavor16: Thanks so much! That really means a lot to me, and I'm glad you like it.**

**Joey: Thanks, bro!**

**Guest: Thanks. I actually wrote a bunch of these over the course of the polar vortex week when I didn't have school. I have around ten of these finished ahead of where I needed to be, so on my busy days all I have to do is write the author's notes and publish. Anyway, I'm glad you like these!**

Between the ninja, Nya is known for being the one to fall asleep during movie night. That's why it's such a surprise that Jay is the one conked out on the couch, and she's the one who's wide awake.

Jay hadn't been feeling the greatest. A headcold had been going around the monastery, and everyone had fought it, except Jay, who now had it. That explained how Jay had fallen asleep so fast, but Nya had no explanation as to why she was still awake.

Jay had always filled her in on movie endings the following morning when she dozed off mid intense action scene, so maybe she felt it was her responsibility to do the same for him. She really wasn't sure.

Nya had quit watching the movie a while ago. Lloyd and Kai talked through everything anyway, so it was really hard to follow the plot. On top of that, she didn't even know what the movie was called. Overall, she was pretty uninterested. Something about movies was just hard for her to get into.

Jay, on the other hand, was very easy to get into. He was adorable with his head tilted back against the back of the couch and his mouth wide open. He had one hand around Nya's shoulder (which she wasn't complaining about), and the other he moved in his sleep and nearly smacked Cole, who was sitting on the other side of him, in the face. His feet, in hand-knit socks Edna had made him, stuck out from underneath the blanket they were sharing and rested on the coffee table.

He was so cute!

The longer Nya watched him sleep, the larger the grin on her face grew. _I'm definitely in love with this man. _She determined.

Nya slide closer to Jay, placing her head on his chest and listening to his heart beat. Still asleep, Jay must've sensed Nya was shifting around, and moved his other arm out of Cole's face and around Nya in a sort of embrace.

Nya could've fallen asleep then listening to the steady _thmp-tht _of Jay's chest, but she to keep her eyes open, so she could tell him how the movie ended. Besides, if she closed her eyes, she'd miss out on the adorable sight of her boyfriend sleeping. And she didn't want to miss that.

**I hope you all enjoyed! My intent was for this one to be cute, more on the fluffy side of things than others. So, I hope you all liked Jay drooling and Nya having a crush on him. I'll see you all in about 24 hours. Thanks for reading!**

**#God's Not Dead!**


	11. Drawing Each Other

**Hey everyone! Today's prompt is drawing each other. I'm going to apologize in advance since I don't know the first thing about art. So, sorry if I'm lacking in details, I literally have no clue what I'm talking about, which may make this seem a little rushed. Anyway, despite that, I hope you enjoy!**

**Joey: Special indeed, and yeah, that would be funny.**

**Guest: Thanks**

**BlueJ: Thank you! That's so sweet!**

"What's with all the papers?" Nya asks as she walks into the kitchen to find Jay has taken up the entire table with scrap paper and crayons Nya wasn't even aware they had in the monastery.

"I'm trying to draw," Jay answered.

"Okay? What are you drawing?" Nya asked.

"I'm not sure, but Lloyd doesn't think I can draw, so I'm trying to prove him wrong," Jay explained.

"But you draw up blueprints all the time."

Jay sighed, "That's what I told him, but he said that it's 'not real art,'" he made air quotes while saying.

Nya sat down across from him and picked up her own sheet of paper, "Well, if you need an idea, why don't you try to draw me, and I'll try to draw you."

"Okay."

With that, they both got to work sketching outlines of each other on the scrap paper and grabbing crayons for shading once they're done with that. Every so often, they look up as if to make sure they've gotten every fleck of color in the other's eyes, every stray hair right.

The drawings turn out pretty decent. They could've been better had they been working with better materials, but Jay's is enough to prove to Lloyd he can draw, which is really all that matters. Their years of drawing blueprints really do pay off.

"This was fun," Nya says as they're picking up the crayons and paper. She's finding that some of the crayons break in two as soon as she touches them. She briefly considers that they're probably older than her and Jay, most likely from when Wu was training Morro. She has no idea how they've lasted this long and through multiple fires, which would explain why some are misshapen, and they're all sticking together.

"Yeah, it was fun," Jay agrees, "I feel like we've hardly had any time alone together since the Oni invasion. We need to do stuff like this more often."

"Agreed," Nya grins, "Just promise me we won't try drawing each other again until we buy new crayons."

"Deal," Jay says.

They make their way to the fridge to hang up their masterpieces, laughing the whole time about things only the two of them would find funny."

**So that's that! Again, sorry for my lack of knowledge on all things art (there's a reason why I don't make personalised covers for all of my stories). Thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed. I'll see you in around 24 hours!**

**#God's Not Dead!**


	12. Having a Lazy Day

**Hey everyone! Today's prompt is Having a lazy day. It's a bit short, I know, but I think you'll agree that it's cute. Please enjoy!**

**Guest: I mean, I can, and I have, but they won't be in this collection specifically. And, I probably will again, just right now I've kinda put other stuff on the backburner to focus on getting the oneshots for this collection done. Also, if you're interested, I do have a large story focussing on speculations on Kai and Nya's childhood. There's only two chapters done now, but I'll update more later (again, after this collection is complete). And, one of the later prompts is something along the lines of being with family (I can't remember exactly, so dry), so I hope you'll enjoy that.**

**Joey: Yeah... crayons probably don't. I know.**

It's an oddity, really that everyone would have plans on a Saturday, everybody but Jay and Nya. They aren't complaining though. They're taking advantage of the day alone and having a date. The only thing is, neither of them really want to leave the monastery. It's pretty quiet, with just Wu working in his room. Instead of going to some fancy restaurant, they're eating Mac and cheese and jello cups on the game room sofa.

The tv is turned on to a classic cartoon station, but neither is really watching. They're eating their food and laughing at memes Jay keeps pulling up on his phone.

It's perfect really, Nya decides. She's never wanted anything fancy, just time with Jay just being the two of them. She remembers what one of her and Kai's caretakers told her when she had her first crush in middle school, how love isn't just butterflies in your stomach and hearts skipping their beats and intense passionate kisses, it's the calm and security of being with that one person you trust wholeheartedly.

Sure Nya definitely got butterflies in her stomach early on in their relationship, but now she felt perfectly comfortable, like she could relax and be herself. And while Nya would readily admit making out was great, she found the quick good morning kiss on her forehead to be her favorite part of the early hours.

Jay nudged Nya's arm, and she realized she had been spacing off. He shows her his phone, and she laughs. Jay wraps an arm around her, and Nya snuggles closer. She's so glad that Jay is her yin. She doesn't feel the pressure to measure up, to be perfect when she's with him. She doesn't worry about living up to societal standards. When they're together, they're just Jay and Nya.

And to her, that is perfect.

**Thanks for reading. As usual, I'll see you all again in around 24 hours (today's I was able to update a little early, so it's probably closer to 27 hours actually). God bless!**

**#God's Not Dead!**


	13. In a Fairytale

**Hey everyone! Today's prompt is another of my favorites, so I'm super excited to share it with all of you. It's in a fairytale.**

**OnlyLonelyStars: Thank you so much!**

It's not just raining, it's thunderstorming Jay realizes as he peeks out the one tiny window of the sleeping cabin in the new Destiny's Bounty. The ninja are flying to an outer village on the outskirts of Ninjago to assist with a dispute, however they're still a day's travel away. Pixal and Zane are in the control room, and Kai, Cole, and Lloyd either napping or playing on their phones. Everyone seems to have found some way of keeping entertained, except Jay.

He runs out onto the deck, delighted to find Nya already out there, looking beautiful with her hair wet and rain droplets collecting on her eyelashes. She smiles at him, and he steps out into the rain a little awestruck by the show the sky is putting on.

He can't quite explain it, he just feels more alive during thunderstorms, like his element is stirring in him, making him more energized and awake. He's never asked before, but he gets the sense that Nya feels the same about the rain, and Zane about a good blizzard. Maybe Cole even feels the same during an earthquake, but fortunately there hasn't been an opportunity lately to test that out.

"I love this weather!" Nya shouts as the sound of rain and wind beating down on them drowns out her voice.

"Me too!" Jay yells back. A clap of thunder makes it hard for him to hear his own voice. The entire Bounty quivers.

Nya closes her eyes, and Jay hears the rain lighten up around him. It's possible she's controlling it, she's done it before when she saved all of them from crashing in the jungle. It blows Jay's mind that she's manipulating the storm, he finds himself falling further in love with her.

Nya opens her eyes and smiles at Jay, "Your turn," she says calmly, matter of factly now that the rain has quieted enough that they can here each other.

"My turn?" Jay asks.

"Yeah."

Suddenly it dawns on Jay that she's talking about using his element, "Watch this!" Jay makes the sky go nuts, with lightning flashing in a luminous display grand enough to rival any good firework display.

"It's beautiful," Nya sighs. A grin spreads across her face, and she stops holding back the rain. Tiny drops come pelleting down on them in full force, temporarily blinding both of them. Jay keeps manipulating the lightning, and the two of them use their elements together to create one loud, giant, amazing storm. It really is beautiful.

Eventually, they have to stop since they feel like their eardrums will burst if they continue any further. They let up, and the storm returns to its original lesser intensity, its beat a mere echo compared to the orchestra they'd just finished.

"That was fun," Jay breathes, exhilarated.

"Yeah," Nya agrees, she pulls Jay close into a kiss. It's one of those cliche kisses in the rain that appears in movies, but it makes Jay melt just the same. They head back inside to change into dry clothes leaving their own special fairytale behind for just a little while.

**I hope you all enjoyed that. If you were expecting an actual fairytale, I'm sorry, but I think this turned out way better than an actual fairytale would have knowing what I like to write about. **

**Question time! Who else loves thunderstorms? They're honestly my favorite kind of weather, especially when they're happening at night. I like to open my blinds and watch the lightning while I'm falling asleep. It's super relaxing.**

**As always, thanks for reading. I'll see you all in around 24 hours (tomorrow's busy, so it may be a bit later than usual, but it will still be posted Friday none the less, just maybe at like ten at night). Adios!**

**#God's Not Dead!**


	14. Geeking Out About Something

**Hey everyone! I'm really calling it close, I figure by the time this goes up, it'll probably be 11:30.**

**So, I know I've mentioned a couple of these are my near favorite prompts, but today's prompt is hands down my favorite out of all of them. It's Geeking Out About Something. My science and math mind just gets super excited about this. (Ps, don't worry. I won't be having them talk about integral calculus. As interesting as that can be, I don't think it would make for good story, and I don't want to confuse anybody).**

**Anyway, I'll stop chatting. You're all here to read about Jay and Nya geek out about stuff, not me, so sorry for rambling.**

**BlueJ and Joey: Thanks so much guys!**

**Endeavour16: Thanks. I'm so glad to see someone shares my theories and views on thunderstorms at night.**

Jay and Nya love their workshop. It's their favorite room in the whole monastery. In this room they've designed several mechs and vehicles together. And they've shared a fair amount of explosions. Today they're not really working on anything, just hanging out when Jay remembers one of the greatest experiments he's ever tried.

"Nya, in high school did you ever use lemons to make batteries?" Jay asks. Out of all the things he's ever said, this is definitely the weirdest thing to come out of his mouth.

"Oh yeah! My ap physics classes made generators out of them, and all the lab groups had a competition to see who could light up the most bulbs with them," Nya replies excitedly.

"We did that too, except we used them to power miniature dune buggies, then we went out in the desert and raced them. I wish I could've recorded that, it was awesome!" Jay laughs. Memories of the dune buggies flying around the makeshift track at a solid two miles per hour (you'd need a lot, a lot of lemons to get faster than that) flood Jay's brain. All though it was never not sweltering hot, growing up in the Sea of Sand had its benefits, lemon dune buggies being one of them.

"What if we tried to make a car that runs solely on lemon batteries?" Nya suggests, a wide grin spreading across her face. They've never tried something so crazy before, just for the sake of fun.

"Let's do it! I'll get the lemons, you get the copper and galvanized nails. Maybe we can find a used car for really cheap and replace its engine."

Hours later, Jay and Nya arrive back at the monastery with multiple grocery stores worth of lemons, copper and galvanized nails, plenty of crab wires, and the frame of a very old and beaten up car in tow.

"Hey guy!" Kai says as they begin setting everything up outside the monastery door, "Whatcha workin' on... whoa! What's with all the lemons?"

"We're using them to create a lemon battery run car!" Jay says.

"Is that even possible?"

"Sure it is!" Nya explains, "The electrolytes in the lemon make it extremely conductive. So, if you put a galvanized nail on one side, and a copper one on the other, it operates like a battery. If you put enough of them in series, they'll acquire enough voltage to light up a small bulb. Hypothetically, if you have enough lemons you can generate enough voltage to run a car, which is what we want to try."

"You see, the potential difference in the circuit generates current, that's the flow of electrons, Kai, which is..." Jay adds before Kai cuts him off.

"Okay! I really don't care that much. You two are such nerds. The only thing is, why would you want to try this? Like seriously, how on earth do you guys even come up with things like this?"

Jay laughs, "You know what they say, 'When life gives you lemons, turn them into a lemon battery operated car!'"

"Nobody says that," Kai groans, "I'm out of here before you guys keep spouting more sciency stuff I won't understand.

Jay and Nya grin at each other as Kai walks back into the monastery shaking his head.

"I guess we got rid of him," Nya says.

"Yeah," Jay sighs, "Shall we get back to making those batteries?"

It takes hours for them to get all the lemons connected in series. Their car may turn out really cool, but it would definitely not be efficient. They spend the afternoon laughing as they work and wondering what in the world they're going to do with this car once they get it working. They can't possibly afford enough lemons to make it fast enough to go out on the street. It could serve as a really slow golf cart at best. Or, they could just keep it around the monastery and park it in really awkward spots until the other's lose their minds. Finally, all the lemons are in tact, and they replace the engine with it. It's time to see if it actually works.

Jay and Nya climb in. Jay puts a hand on top of the shifter, "Ready?" he asks.

Nya nods and puts her hand atop Jay's, "We'll do it together."

The two of them shift the car into drive. Nothing happens for a second, but then they lurch forward in a slow crawl.

"We did it!" they cheer.

Jay slams his hand on the horn a couple times until the others come out to see what all the commotion is.

"What's going on?" Kai asked.

Jay sticks his head out the window, "Nothing, just wanted to let you know that the lemon battery car works."

"That's great!" Kai rolls his eyes, "I know I said this earlier, but you guys are the biggest nerds I know."

Nya sticks her head out the opposite window, "That's okay, bro. When you think about it, nerds really rule the world. Just look at Cyrus Borg, how would you survive without many of his gadgets?"

Kai slides his Borg Phone in his pocket and out of sight, a sharp red hue coloring his face, "Ouch!"

"Get burned!" Jay chuckles.

"Don't let all that regular people need nerds to survive stuff go to your head," Kai says.

Jay honks the horn until Kai (and subsequently the others) leave, even more annoyed than when they first came out. After honking a few more times for good measure, Jay and Nya fall back into their seats laughing hysterically. Already, their minds are spinning with ideas about what to try next. Like Kai said, they'll both readily admit that they're nerds. But they're each other's nerds. And it doesn't really matter what the next project is as long as they work on it together.

**Alright, alright, I know that the ending is a little cheesy, you'll all just have to deal with it, but overall, I hope you enjoyed this.**

**I should probably clarify one thing. As Nya states in dialogue, it is _hypothetically_ possible to create a car that runs on lemons, but that is only _hypothetical. _What Jay and Nya said about current, circuits, and voltage is entirely true, but the electrolytes in lemons are so small that it would take trillions upon trillions of lemons to get a car to run, which is why we've never seen this in real life (but, hey, this is fiction, so who cares if laws of physics are slightly altered!). **

**Also, I have in fact used lemon batteries to light a bulb before. My ap physics class is currently doing e&m (electricity and magnetism), and it is awesome! I love science! I know that probably sounds weird coming from a fanfiction author, but I'm actually majoring in environmental science and engineering when I go to college next year. Writing is really only a hobby. Question: who else around here is planning on or is already in a career not related to writing at all? Am I the only one? I kinda want to know now.**

**Anyway, enough rambling. Thank you all for reading. I'll see you all in about 24 hours!**

**#God's Not Dead!**


	15. Teaching Each Other How To Do Something

**Hey everyone! I hope you all are having a fantastic day. This is another one of my favorite prompts. It's teaching each other how to do something. Enjoy!**

**Jaell: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Endeavour16: Same. It's a good hobby when I need a break from the calculus/ physics world (which is a lot since I signed up for way too many ap classes this year. Oops.) Nice to know I'm not alone though!**

It was no secret that Jay loved rollerskating. So when Jay and Nya created a date jar where they threw in ideas for possible dates and drew one of them at the end of the month for something different than the typical dinner then movie date, Jay had thrown in rollerskating. It was also no secret that neither Kai not his sister knew the first thing about it. Yeah, this was probably going to be a disaster.

Jay is already regretting his decision to ever write rollerskating down. He was talking about rollerskating with Nya, the same Nya who gave up at the drop of a hat for fear of not measuring up. And Jay alone was going to be her teacher.

"So, how do I do this?" Nya asks once she finishes lacing up her skates. She pushes off of the bench a little too fast and nearly face plants before Jay catches her.

"Woah! Try taking it slow, first," Jay laughs. Nya steadied herself so that she's somewhat balanced on the tile leading into the rink, mostly because she's got a death grip on Jay's arms, and she is not letting go. Jay takes a deep breath and continues, "So you're going to want to move in a gliding motion, your back foot does all the work. And by the time you put it down again, your other foot will already be in the back."

"What?"

Jay sighs. He knows his explanation is terrible, but it's not like rollerskating is easy to explain. You just kinda have to go with the flow, "Never mind, it'll make more sense when you're actually doing it. You just have to get used to the motion."

"Okay," Nya says uneasily, "Then I guess we should just go for it."

If only they could actually get onto the rink. Nya takes another step forward and topples over, pulling Jay down with her. Jay pulls her back up, and they try again, and again, and again. With every fall, Nya gets closer to calling it quits. They're literally four inches away from the rink, and Nya's just about done.

The breaking point is when Nya spots a little four year old skating past them with ease.

"That's it!" Nya throws her hands in the air, "I can't do this anymore!"

"Nya, you can't just give up, we haven't even gotten out on the rink yet!" Jay protests. He's always loved skating, is it too much to ask to be able to share this hobby with the girl he loves?

"That's exactly the point, Jay," Nya replies, "I'm pathetic!"

"You know that isn't true."

"Really? Did you see that little girl skating around like it's nobody's business, and I can't even balance myself for two seconds!"

Jay pulls Nya to her feet, holding her so she won't fall, "Nya, skating takes practice. You're going to have to fall a lot. Heck, do you have any idea how many times I fell while I was learning to skate? You can do this. Just give it one more shot, it'll be worth it."

"Nothing involving falling this much is worth it!"

"Just watch," Jay winks. Before Nya has a chance to protest, he pulls both of them out onto the rink. Her eyes widen in fear as he skates backwards pulling Nya along behind him, "Just let me guide you for now. We'll work on teaching you to skate when your ready. Try to enjoy yourself. I've got you, you'll be fine," he promises.

And Nya is more than fine. As Jay increases velocity, wind pulls at her hair, and it feels good. When Jay whips them through a turn, she finally laughs. Jay walks her through the motions of skating, much more understandable this time, and Nya slowly finds herself moving her skates in rhythm. She's doing it, she's actually skating.

Once Jay feels she's got the hang of it, he lets go. Nya's face turns panicked as she feels herself falling. Then somehow she catches herself and regains balance.

Jay spins around so that he's skating forward again, "See? I knew you could do it," they're skating side by side now.

"Thank you, I mean for not giving up on me," her words have two meanings, but Jay catches both of them.

"Of course. Nya, I know it's frustrating when you see some kid being amazing when you're flailing around helpless. Believe me, I've been in that same spot before. Just know that nobody's judging you. Look, this super smart, pretty girl I know once said that 'you're the best when you're you.' She's right about that. You don't need to prove yourself to anyone. The people who matter love you for you."

"I love you," Nya whispers.

The couple skate begins, and Jay takes Nya's hand in his once more, "And I love you."

**I hope you all enjoyed. I figured this one would be fun since Nya literally gives up at the drop of a hat.**

** I should probably mention one thing: the weather in my area is getting really bad, and we might lose power for a couple days. (Prayers would be much appreciated) If that happens, obviously I won't be able to update this, so if I'm gone for a couple days, that's why. I'll just continue where I left off whenever power comes back on.**

**Have a fantastic day, and I'll hopefully see you all in around 24 hours.**

**#God's Not Dead!**


	16. Needing Each Other

**Hey everyone! Good news! I still have power. Today's prompt is needing each other, so, you guessed it, this is going to be about Skybound. Super surprising, I know.**

**Guest: Thanks! Thankfully, we still have power, but the weather where I live has been insane! Seriously, we didn't have school for a week because of a polar vortex, then it was like 60 degrees, and now we have 50 mph winds.**

**Joey: You and Maddie can do that, but only if you let me tag along. You're still only fifteen! And yeah, thank goodness!**

It felt like her lungs were collapsing, like she could only breath when she focused on that and only that. Her heart races, and she feels paralyzed. Nya stares up at the ceiling listening to the steady breathing of the guys all around her in the Bounty's cabin. The team is going on their version of a "camping" trip, flying the Bounty over a forest for a long weekend. It seems everyone needs a break after what happened with the Oni. The events of days prior still has Nya on edge, and it's making her nightmares even worse.

"Jay?" she dares to whisper. She hopes that by some miracle he's awake. She needs him now.

He doesn't respond right away. Nya squeezes her eyes shut and tries to fight back tears. Her entire body quivers, and she feels utterly alone.

A hand touches her shoulder, startling Nya. She opens her eyes. Jay's right beside her, "Nya, is everything okay?"

Nya sits up, "N-no!"

"Bad dream?" Jay asks understandingly.

Nya nods, "It felt like burning, when the poison hit me."

Jay's taken aback. Their nightmares had haunted them for years now, but Nya had never spoken about what the poison felt like. This nightmare must've been particularly bad. He doesn't want to, no, he can't imagine how much pain Nya must've felt when she was dying. It's her burden to bear, and he's not sure he can do anything to help her except be there for her.

"Do you want to talk somewhere else?" Jay asks.

"Yeah," Nya sighs. She slides out of bed and wraps her comforter around her and Jay. The two of them step out of the cabin into the cold night air. The light breeze feels good on Nya's puffy face.

Jay shivers and pulls Nya closer. He's come too close to losing her too many times. He's surprised that even though he wasn't the one having the nightmare tonight, he's still scared out of his wits. Love will do that. He's so glad Nya accepted his proposal. He seriously doesn't know what he'd do without her.

They sit down, leaning against the outer wall.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jay asks.

"I don't know. All this time, and it still feels real. And then Cole and Lloyd almost died a few days ago, and that just makes it ten times worse. I can't do this anymore!" Nya cries.

Jay wipes a tear from her cheek, "Shhh, we're all okay now," he says softly.

"If I had a dime for every time I thought someone close to me had died," Nya laughs bitterly.

"Let's not think about that..."

"Then what do we think about?" Nya shivers and pulls the comforter tighter, "Most of our memories are bad."

"Yeah, but not all of them," Jay whispers every good memory he can think of to Nya. Every happy date, every night goofing around with the team, every mech they built together, every hug, every kiss, every moment.

Finally, Nya smiles. She hugs Jay, "Thank you."

For a while, they just sit there, starting up at the cloudy night sky, relying on their shared body heat to stay warm. It was crazy, Nya reflects, how she used to never want Jay around. She still regrets that part of their lives, how she should've been kinder. But now she can't imagine life without him. He's the only one who can make her laugh, who can make her happy. She needs Jay. And Jay needs her. Tonight they sit together in the cold wrapped in Nya's comforter filling the voids that only the other can fill.

**I hope you all enjoyed! Concerning updates, there's still a chance I might lose power tomorrow or Tuesday, so if this doesn't get updated, I'm sorry, but I can't help it. I'm doing my best, but I don't control the weather. Anyway, hopefully I'll see you all in around 24 hours. Have an amazing day!**

**#God's Not Dead!**


	17. Washing Something

**Hey everyone! Today's prompt is washing something. This one is a little different than the others since it actually takes place before moto. It's set right after samurai x-treme pretty much (and I still think that is the cutest webisode out there, and nobody's changing my mind!). **

**Jaell: Thanks. It's mine too (obviously). Your comment is so sweet and totally made my day.**

**Guest: Thank you! :)**

"And don't forget, you're doing the dishes tonight!"

"Aw, man!"

Jay was a little bothered by the soap crawling up his arms as he scrubbed at the plates the team had piled in the sink. He was also a little annoyed with how overjoyed Lloyd had been when Nya announced that Jay would in fact be cleaning the dishes for him. Was it worth it though? Absolutely!

Jay loved a good competition just as much as Nya, and he truly had given it his all. Their little competition had been lots of fun even if he had gotten himself thrown into a cement wall. Nya won fair and square, so he would wash these dishes with dignity, even if the soapy water soaking the sleeves that kept falling down no matter how many times he shoved them back up were driving him insane.

"Want some company?" Nya asks as she enters the kitchen.

"Sure, as long as you're not here to rub it in my face that I lost," Jay shrugs. His sleeve falls again, and he shoves it back up his arms with frustration.

Nya smiles, "You know I wouldn't. With Kai, maybe, but not with you."

"I know," Jay grins. To his surprise, Nya starts pulling dishes from the rack, drying them, and putting them away, "You don't have to do that," he says. For a moment, he pauses, dish rag and sudsy plate still in hand and watches.

"Yeah, but I want to," Nya replies and shoves a stack of cups in their proper cupboard, "The sooner you're done, the sooner we can hang out."

"True," Jay nods, "Thank you."

They work in harmony for a while, humming along with the music Cole is blasting way too loudly from his room. That all changes when a stream of water hits Nya in the face.

"Hey! What was that for?" she exclaims and dries her face with the side of her sleeve, never mind the towel in her hand.

"I hate spoons," Jay grumbles in response.

Nya looks at the stack of dishes beside the sink, not surprisingly solely spoons left, "I see."

"This could get dangerous," Jay warns as he goes to rinse another spoon and sprays both of them.

Nya blocks her face with her hands, "Watch it!"

"You know, for being the master of water, you sure don't like getting wet," Jay chuckles and as Nya glares at him trying her hardest not to smile.

Jay's joking around serves as a reminder for Nya, and she gently splashes Jay.

"Cut it out!" Jay ducks and tries to rush through the rest of the spoons.

Nya laughs, "You started it!"

After a few more minutes of flicking water at each other, they both calm down enough to finish the dishes. Once they're all done, they take a step back. Not only have they completely soaked each other, but the kitchen is a wreck. Water is literally everywhere.

Sighing, they grab some paper towels and begin to clean the mess they have created.

**I hope you all enjoyed! The banter in this was fun to write. I'm exactly like Nya wanting to be either fully submerged in water or completely dry. Anywhere in between is just annoying. Who's with me?**

**In other news, I think the weather here is finally cleared up, so you can expect updates every day without problems (unless I end up in the hospital, which could be kinda likely considering the klutz I am). Anyway, thanks for reading! I'll see you all in around 24 hours.**

**#God's Not Dead!**


	18. One Of Them is Sick

**Hey everyone! Today's prompt is one of them is sick. Ironically, I'm actually sick right now, so that stinks, but even crazier is that when I wrote this (about a week and a half ago, I think), I gave Nya the exact same thing that I came down with. So that's weird! Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**Jaell: Thanks. I'm in the same boat. I'm not the biggest fan of colder weather (although strangely winter is my favorite season)**

**Joey: Thanks, bro!**

If Jay could rely on one thing in life always being certain, it was that Nya was downright scary when she gets sick. She always insisted she was perfectly fine until she pushed herself so hard that she passed out or threw up in the middle of training.

Today she did both.

Like the other times this happened, Wu really had no clue what to do, so it became Kai and Jay's responsibility to take care of her. Unfortunately for Jay, Kai wound up throwing up half an hour after the incident, and some how Jay wound up taking care of him too.

On the flip side, Kai was the easy one to take care of. He took some meds then passed out on the couch. Nya, on the other hand, could be a nightmare.

Jay offered her a bowl of soup and sat down beside her, "How are you feeling?"

"Like death," Nya groaned.

"Anything I can do to help?" Jay asked.

Nya shook her head and blew at the soup in attempt to stop it from steaming, "Not really."

"When's the last time you took your meds?"

Nya straight up glared at him, "I can take care of myself Jay," she said through clenched teeth.

"I'm only asking because I care about you," Jay defended himself. He threw his hands in the air.

Nya's face softened, "I know. I just hate being sick. I feel so..."

"Useless?" Jay guessed.

Nya nodded, "Yeah. I'm not very good at this whole letting others take care of me thing. Sorry, Jay."

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to apologize. I know you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. You've proved that time and time again. But when you're sick, maybe the best way to take care of yourself is to let others look after you so you can focus on getting healthy," Jay replied.

A slight smile brushed over Nya's face, "I guess so."

"And, Nya?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll try not to push too hard to try to help you. I'll only help if you say you want help. But we're yin and yang now. It's out job to look after each other, and I know you'd do the same for me."

"I would, Thank you, Jay," Nya replied. She takes a sip of soup and let's Jay wrap an arm around her.

"Okay," Kai groaned as he came out of his sleep, "This mushy gushy stuff is great and all, but you two are seriously making me want to puke, not just because I've got the stomach bug!"

Jay and Nya chuckled.

"One day, Kai," Nya started, "You'll find someone, and you'll understand."

Nya smiled Jay, and he kissed her, noticing her breath still stank from throwing up earlier. It didn't really matter though. Jay loved this girl regardless of bad breath. Nya continued eating her soup as Jay rubbed her shoulder. He was staying by her side, for when she needed help. And when she got better, he'd still be there right beside her.

Kai fake gagged as he watched the couple leaning their heads closer completely lost in their own little bubble, "I don't think I want to understand!"

**I hope you all enjoyed Jay and Nya being mushy gushy and Kai being totally relatable. As always, thanks for reading. I hope you all are healthy and having a better day than Kai, Nya, and myself. I'll see you all again in about 24 hours.**

**#God's Not Dead!**


	19. Spoiling One Another

**Hey everyone! Today's prompt is spoiling each other. It was a little difficult to come up with an idea for this one, but I think it worked.**

**Jaell: Thank you. I'm feeling fine now, so I guess it was just a 24 hour bug. And yeah, they are pretty awful.**

Jay's hands feel clammy as he combs through his wet hair. He's just gotten out of a much needed shower, although the hot water didn't do anything to calm his nerves. Really, he doesn't know why he's so anxious. He's already done all the hard stuff. Nya's already agreed to be his yang. There's literally nothing that could possibly go wrong.

Except maybe one thing. It's their first date since the proposal. Jay can't explain it, but he wants the first date of this new point in their relationship to be something special. Tonight's not going to be their typical dinner and maybe a movie if they're feeling up to it. Tonight, Jay is taking Nya somewhere they haven't been in a long time.

(Time skip)

Nya stands in front of her mirror dabbling makeup around her eyes. While she wasn't one for anything super fancy, she did enjoy a swipe of mascara and eyeliner and a soft tone of bubblegum lip gloss. Besides, Tuesday's were date nights, and with as suspicious Jay was acting, Nya figured she might want to look presentable. Jeans and one of Jay's flannels she'd claimed as her own were not going to cut it.

Tuesdays were Cole's night to cook, and consequently date night for her and Jay. Every week they split just before dinnertime, and everyone but the not so master chef himself had figured out why.

Nya slid into her blue kimono and pinned on her half of the yin yang medallion close to her heart. Her hand lingered on it for just a moment as she memorized the feel of the design. She still couldn't believe it! She felt exasperated by the emotional rollercoaster that had taken place over the last few days. Sure, a lot of it had been lows, but when Jay proposed, she felt like she was soaring. She still hadn't completely come down from that.

"Ready to go?" Jay asked after tapping on the door.

Nya swung the door open, "I'm all yours."

Jay grinned at her, "Great! Oh! I almost forgot!" Jay rushed back into the guys' room as Nya stared with a smile on her face. He returned with a bouquet of flowers, "For you."

"Jay, you didn't have to..." Nya grinned enjoying the sweet fragrance the flowers emitted.

"I know, I know," Jay sighed, "Would you just read the note already?"

Nya picked up the tag and unfolded it. _To Nya, I love you so much, and I'm so glad you said yes to being my yang. You make me so happy. I love you so much (did I say that already?). You're just as beautiful as you were on our first date. XOXO. Jay._

"Aw! That's so sweet. Thank you Jay," Nya said and quickly pecked his cheek, "Now can you finally tell me where we're going?"

"No, but I already gave you a big clue. Knowing you, you'll have it figured out before we get in the car," Jay winked, "Or should we take the super sonic raider jet, you know, for old times sake?"

"Isn't that still broken down and at your parents' place?" Nya looked at the tag one last time as Jay's words echoed through her head. He'd just given her another clue. She knew exactly where they were going.

"Yeah," Jay sighed, "Car it is, I guess."

Nya's predictions were confirmed half an hour later when they pulled into the Mega Monster Amusement Park parking lot, as if Jay's refusal to speak when she brought up where she thought they were going wasn't enough proof.

Hand in hand, they entered the park following the path Nya had memorized years ago on their first date.

"This time, try not to get turned into a snake," Nya elbowed Jay as they entered the restaurant they went to on their first date.

"Har, Har!" Jay laughed, "Try not to get yourself chained to a flaming rollercoaster!"

The two of them sat down, by chance in the same booth, and split, not by chance, the same dish they had the last time. After they finished, they wandered the park laughing hand in hand and going on the occasional ride as they saw fit.

As the night came to a close and the couple climbed back into the car, Nya couldn't help but feel the date had been perfect. She definitely wasn't the kind of girl who liked to be pampered with teddy bears and roses, although the flowers were a nice touch on Jay's part. It was the time together that really mattered to her. She knew Jay had put so much time into making this night special for her, and it was perfect. Jay had spoiled her with time. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

**I know, I know, the ending was pretty cheesy, I feel like a lot of these are. I've gotten to that point where I feel like all of these oneshots end the same, but oh well. As usual, thanks for reading, and I'll see you all in about 24 hours.**

**#God's Not Dead!**


	20. Shopping Together

**Hey everyone! Today's prompt is shopping together. I've got to admit, this was a fun one to write. Enjoy!**

**Jaell: I guess so.**

**Endeavour16: Cool! I respect that. I guess I'm one of those people though (*slides away awkwardly*)**

"Nya!" Jay shouted as he ran across the store, stopping just before slamming into his yang and catching his breath.

"What?" Nya raised an eyebrow and closed the door to the fridge she was about to pull a gallon of milk out of.

"You know those marshmallow shooter guns Lloyd was talking about the other day, the ones with the fancy rapid fire setting?" Jay asked in rapid fire himself.

Nya shook her head, "No, no! I see where this is going..."

"Have I told you how much I love you yet today?"

Nya laughed, "Sweet talking isn't going to work, Jay. Wu sent us to get milk, bread, apples, and deli meat. That's all we're getting," she stated. Nya honestly didn't have a clue how the team ever even had food to eat on weeks Jay was in charge of grocery shopping. This wasn't the first time he'd been distracted by shinny objects.

"Also, you're the smartest most beautiful girl in the world, and I'd do anything for you!" Jay added in desperation.

"Anything?" Nya smirked.

"Anything," Jay replied.

"Like dropping the whole marshmallow shooter thing?"

Jay initially had no response as his face changed to realization, "That's not fair!" He finally protested.

Nya shrugged, "You said anything," she said and pulled the milk out of the fridge and put it in their cart. She began pushing the cart away towards the deli section, "You coming, Sparky?"

"Yeah," Jay sighed and rushed to catch up with her, "I was just thinking..."

"Jay," Nya stopped, "We're getting the marshmallow shooter, and when we get home, we're gonna take care of the groceries, then we'll hide behind the couch and put it on rapid fire mode on whoever walks in."

Jay grinned with a sort of childish glee, "You're so awesome! Have I told you how much I love you yet today?"

"Yes," Nya replied before pecking Jay's cheek, "Twice now, Sparky."

**Thanks for reading guys. You all are awesome. I'll see you all in about 24 hours!**

**#God's Not Dead!**


	21. Buying The Other Flowers

**Hey everyone! Today's prompt is buying the other flowers. It's a bit different from the oneshots I've done in the past, Jay's not even in this one. But for all of you who keep asking me if I can write more Kai and Nya sibling fluff (you know who you are!), today's your lucky day. May I present to you a Jaya Oneshot focusing on Nya and Kai! Enjoy!**

**Guest Ninja: Thank you! That is so sweet, and I guess a lot of people really like the cheesy endings.**

Nya stands in front of a large counter both confused and indecisive. Her brother stands behind her, bored. He's playing a game on his phone and definitely regretting letting Nya drag him along on this.

"How much longer are you planning on taking?" Kai groans as Nya purses her lips, nowhere close to making a decision.

"I don't know. I don't know the first thing about flowers! Jay's always so perfect about picking out a good bouquet for our dates, so whatever I pick has to be perfect!" Nya explained. Jay's choice in flowers truly was perfect. He knew Nya obviously wasn't a girly girl and had ditched the sheer idea of buying roses long ago. He'd always bought her these really sweet smelling ones, kinda like cinnamon instead, and Nya loved them.

"Uhh, and why are you doing this again?" Kai raised an eyebrow. He wished he could take back his words. He was definitely going to have to help choose the flowers now. And he didn't know the first thing about flowers either! He'd always just bought Skylor red roses because romance and stuff.

"It's national buy your boyfriend flowers day," Nya replied, "Duh."

Kai chuckled. Apparently that was a thing (a/n: it's really not, this is entirely made up), "Well, what type of flowers does he get you that you like so much?"

"I don't know what they're called. It's not like I'm a botanist or anything!" Nya threw her hands in the air, "I give up! Jay probably doesn't even know this holiday exists anyway! Nobody does," she sighed.

"Whoa, slow down! I did not just stand in this floral shop for half an hour for you to not even buy anything!" Kai protested, "At least get him daffodils or something!"

"But daffodils are lame, Kai! This has to meaningful! Don't you get it?" Nya shook her head, "I'm terrible at this romantic stuff."

"Nya, come on. Look, you're not into super prissy things, but that doesn't mean you're not good at romantic stuff. It just makes you, you. I think the fact that you're trying this hard for a holiday nobody even knows exists really says something about how much you care. So what's really bothering you? What makes this so important?"

Nya sighed, "Jay's so good at this stuff. He's always doing little things for me that just make my day so much better, and I feel like I never do anything in return, or worse. I've been terrible to him, with the perfect match machine, and then when the paparazzi where chasing us. I just want to say thank you."

"So tell him thank you. Look, I know Jay likes to shower you with gifts, but I don't think he expects anything from you in return."

"But what if the reason he doesn't expect anything in return because I never give him anything in return?"

"I'm pretty that's not why. You've been together, what, six years?" Kai asked, "Don't you think he'd tell you if that was bothering him? I think he just wants to spend time with you."

"It's been seven and a half years actually," Nya replied sheepishly, "I guess you're probably right."

"I am right," Kai insisted not so humbly, "So why don't you just pick out a bouquet that looks aesthetically pleasing and focus on coming up with a really cool date you two could go on or something and let your time together be your way of showing your love for him or whatever. The flowers will just be a nice afterthought."

"Okay," Nya grinned. With the help of the florist, she and Kai created a simple but nice bouquet, and Nya started putting together plans for that evening. Figuring out what to do with their time was considerably easier than picking out flowers.

"Thanks for all the help," Nya said as she and Kai walked out of the floral shop, "I really needed that advice."

"No problem," Kai shrugged, "You tend to blow things way out of proportion, you know."

"I know," Nya sighed.

"Just so you know, I'm here to talk if you want. I'm pretty good with guy advice, since, you know, I'm a guy. I know you and Jay have been together for awhile, so don't think I'm insulting your intelligence, you know what you're doing."

"Thanks, Kai."

"You said it's been seven and a half years, right?" Kai asked.

"Yeah," Nya replied, "Seven and a half fantastic years."

Kai whistled, "Wow. I'm proud of you guys. I really am, and I really want to see you two succeed in whatever comes next. You know, I helped Jay plan how to ask you to be his yang."

"Seriously?" Nya asked, "So what did you tell him, to wait for a situation when we were all close to dying?"

Kai laughed, "I never said he actually listened to my advice."

This earns a laugh from Nya.

"Seriously though, you really picked out a good one, sis. I really happy for you guys," Kai told her as they neared the monastery together. He wasn't regretting being dragged to the floral shop any longer.

**Alright, I hope this satisfies all my people asking for Kai and Nya stuff. As usual, thanks for reading. I'll see you all in around 24 hours.**

**#God's Not Dead!**


	22. Competing

**Hey everyone! Today's prompt is competing. However, the prompt never said that it had to be against each other, so this turned out ten times cuter just by pushing the boundaries a little bit, I think. Enjoy!**

**Guest 1: That was the idea. It's probably because of their egos. I know my ex would've flipped if I bought him flowers (but it's not like I'm the fondest about flowers either. I just don't know what to do with them). Thanks for the kind review.**

**Joey: It is new. Oh really? What if your older sister sent you flowers just to mess with you? What would you do then?**

**Guest 2: Thank you! I always love to hear feedback like that. It makes my day.**

"Who's up for a game of thunderblade?" Skylor shouts. The ninja and all the elemental masters are on what used to be Chen's island having a bit of a reunion. They're on the rollerskating rink, skating, or in Kai's case, trying not to crash.

"I'm in!" Jay shouts.

Skylor tosses Jay a blue helmet and clips an orange one around her own head, "Should've known. You were bragging you were quite the skater last time, only Kai kept crashing into you and making it impossible to prove it. Since I suggested it, you can pick who you want on your team first."

"Hey, Nya!" Jay shouts. Nya looks up from across the rink, where she and Zane are currently dragging Kai along as he flails his arms pathetically, "You're on my team!"

Nya let's go of Kai and skates over to him, "But I'm not very good at this. Are you sure you want me on your team?"

"I'm sure," Jay replies as Skylor calls Zane for her team. It's Jay's turn again, "Lloyd!" he calls.

"Okay," Nya shrugged and took a blue helmet off the shelf, "But I don't understand why you passed up the chance of having Zane on your team."

Skylor and Jay take turns calling off elemental masters until nobody's left, even Kai who at one point tried to hide behind a drinking fountain to avoid being picked.

Jay's pretty happy with his team. He managed to get Lloyd, Cole, Chamille, and Ash, who are all good skaters and willing to throw punches when necessary. And of course, he's got Nya on his team. They're basically indestructible!

Skylor hands him a jade blade, and the game begins. Jay and Skylor race around the track. Loop after loop, the battle intensifies. Of course, nobody receives special accommodations like Chen may have allowed years ago, but that makes the competition all the more fun.

Jay's team steps up to play, but so does Skylor's. Kai even manages to knock a few opponents over, rather than teammates.

The best part for Jay is that Nya is doing really well. Although she was nervous about messing everything up for Jay, she's pulled off a few good saves, completely blocking Skylor's team from taking Jay's blade. He's proud of her. Her skating has improved a lot since their rollerskating date a while ago, even if she is still learning.

Thirty seconds are left on the clock. Jay's and Skylor's scores are too close for comfort, Jay just one point behind, if only he can stop Skylor from passing the line one last time. Jay doesn't like to admit it, but she's as good as him at skating.

"Jay, look out!" Lloyd shouts. Jay turns his head to see Griffin charging at him, if that was possible to do on skates.

For a brief second, time slows. Nya elbows Griffin in the ribs, and they both fall down, causing a domino effect behind them, until everyone but Jay is down. Jay passes the line. It's a tie!

Skylor stands back up and skates over to shake Jay's hand, "Nice tie. We'll have to have a rematch sometime, maybe actually find a winner."

"It's a deal," Jay agrees.

Nya skates over to join the two of them, "Nice job!" Nya grins, "Next time, beat her, okay?" She whispers to Jay so that Skylor can't hear.

Jay laughs, "Okay! And I'm definitely picking you for my team again!"

"But Jay, I'm not that good!" Nya protested.

Jay kisses Nya's cheek, "Not that good? We wouldn't have tied if it wasn't for your save at the end! Besides, that's beside the point. I want you on my team regardless of if you're good at skating or not. I want you on my team whether it's rollerskating or life. Nya, I love you!"

Nya kisses him back, And I love you too," she whispers. Unfortunately, balancing on skates and making out are hard to do. They both fall over, laughing the whole way down.

**Alright, you all like these cheesy endings apparently, so here's another one for you! Honestly, I couldn't think of a good way to end it, so that was what happened. Thank you all for reading, and I'll see you in around 24 hours.**

**#God's Not Dead!**


	23. Being Old Together

**Hey everyone! Today's prompt is being old together. I interpreted this to mean like being an old married couple, so I imagine this would take place not long after Jay and Nya get married (whenever that happens).**

**BlueJ: I'm going to do what I want. Why not push the boundaries a little? It's way more fun that way!**

**Smoke: Thanks. That's an interesting idea. It's not one of the prompts though, but I'll keep it in mind in case I want to do it for my other oneshot collection.**

"Nya!" Jay called from the monastery kitchen as he stood on his tip toes peering into the top shelf of the pantry, "Nyyyaaaaaaaaa!"

"What, Jay?" Nya asked as she entered the kitchen, a stack of blueprints in her hands.

"I can't find the ninja chips," Jay grumbled.

"Third shelf, to the right, behind the jar of cashews," Nya replied as she set the pile of blueprints down on the counter near a set of barstools where Kai and Lloyd were currently eating lunch and playing on their phones.

Jay shuffled around in the pantry once more, "They're not here!"

Nya put her hands on her hips, "Jay, if I come over there, and the chips are where I said they were..."

"They're not there, honest!" Jay insisted. He backed away as Nya came over to the pantry. She pulled the ninja chips out from behind the cashews, right where she said they'd be.

Lloyd stifled a laugh, "You guys are basically an old married couple." That earned a light smack on the back of the head from Kai, "Ow! Geez, dude!" he whined.

"We are not like an old married couple," Nya insisted.

Jay shook his head, "It just doesn't make sense. We're not even that old! I mean, besides you Lloyd, Nya's the youngest on the team."

Lloyd laughed to himself, "Whatever you say, guys," he mumbled as he shoved a bite of sandwich into his mouth.

Nya turned to Jay, "So, our workshop is getting to be a mess. I was thinking we could file some of our old blueprints and get rid of some of the clutter," she motioned toward the blueprints on the counter, "I mean, we don't need to keep the instructions for Cole's earth driller out all the time."

"Okay," Jay whistled at the size of the pile Nya had, "How long do you think this is going to take?"

"An hour or so," Nya shrugged.

"Let's eat lunch and get started then!" Jay replied.

"That sounds boring!" Kai mumbled through a mouthful of food as he watched Jay and Nya prepare their lunches.

"See what I mean!" Lloyd exclaimed.

The two of them sat down in barstools on the opposite side of the island from Lloyd and Kai. Both guys were glued to their phones as they slowly ate.

"Hey, Skylor's hosting a free noodle night for all her stock investors, we should go," Kai said after a long period of silence.

"What time?" Nya asked.

"Six tonight, I bet Cole, Zane, and Pixal will want to come too," Kai replied.

Lloyd elbowed Kai, "Not as much as I bet you do."

"Shut up!" Kai rolled his eyes.

"Okay, we'll go," Jay said, "Nothing like watching Kai and Skylor be super awkward around each other."

Kai gave Jay a death glare.

Jay tossed his plate in the sink, grabbed the blueprints, then ran, "Got to go file stuff!" he shouted as he ran away from the master of fire.

Nya got up, shaking her head in amusement, "I guess we're filing blueprints now, we'll see you around five thirty to leave."

Filing blueprints took far longer than an hour. Neither were relatively focused on the task, and Nya kept having to find all the things in plain sight for Jay. She couldn't help but wonder if Lloyd was right about them basically being an old married couple. They had the banter, for sure, and she was always pointing out the obvious for Jay. When the team had game nights, Nya and Jay were the perfect team at catch phrase. Not to mention they were hardly ever not hanging out together, even when not on dates. The workshop was their special room, and they could sit in there doing nothing together for hours on end.

Some time later, they finished and crashed on the game room couch. They were about two and a half episodes into Sensei Chef (a/n: a spin-off of master chef for Ninjago) when Lloyd came in, "Are you guys ready to go to the noodle thing?"

Jay glanced at his phone, "Oh, yeah, it is time to go, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Lloyd replied, "You guys are still coming, right?"

Nya and Jay exchanged glances. Both looked tired, and they could tell from each other's facial expressions that they really didn't want to go.

"No," Nya answered, "We're staying home tonight. We're not really feeling up to it."

Lloyd looked a little surprised but shrugged his shoulders, "Suit yourself. Have fun laying around and doing nothing, I guess."

Jay waited until he heard the door close as the rest of the team left. Only the two of them and Wu and Misako, wherever they were, were home. "Maybe we are basically an old married couple," he sighed, "We just turned down going to a social outing to do absolutely nothing together."

Nya curled up closer to him, sliding his arm around her shoulder, "Maybe, but that's not so bad. There's no one I'd rather do absolutely nothing with than you."

"I love you too," Jay said and kissed her forehead, "So, how do you want to spend the rest of our evening alone at home together?"

Nya grinned, "I don't know. Let's just make some Mac and cheese and binge watch the rest of the sensei chef season. Then we can call it an early night."

"Sounds perfect," Jay smiled back at her.

They made Mac and cheese then curled back up under a fleece blanket together on the couch where they continued to watch sensei chef. They spent the rest of the evening doing absolutely nothing together, and they loved every bit of it.

**So there you have it. I've had a head Canon that Jay and Nya basically are an old married couple ever since the first episode of sons of Garmadon. It was when Jay kept saying "only" instead of "oni," and Nya kept correcting him. That scene cracked me up. Sons of Garmadon wasn't my favorite season by a long shot, but I did really like that part.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. As usual, I'll see you all in around 24 hours. Have a fantastic day!**

**#God's Not Dead!**


	24. Dealing With Children

**Alright, everyone! This one wasn't my favorite to write, but considering the prompt, I get the feeling it's probably going to be a favorite to read, just a slight premonition. Today's prompt is dealing with children. Takes place sometime after they are married by the way.**

**Guest 1: Thanks. It's awesome we have the same theory!**

**Guest 2: Thank you. I'm glad you like it.**

"Jay! Come quick!" Nya shouted. She watched in disbelief as a two year old screamed and started trashing all the crayons in the tiny room. This place was a mess. She began to wonder why she'd ever told Kristen, the woman in charge of children's ministries at the church they attended that she and Jay would be fine handling a room full of two year olds alone this week. This was a disaster!

Jay came over, carrying a boy sucking his thumb on his back, "What's wrong?"

"They're destroying everything instead of doing their craft," Nya explained. As if Jay needed proof, a girl wearing a _little princess _shirt chucked a handful of broken crayons at Jay's face. She definitely was not a little princess.

Jay laughed, "I don't see what the problem is. I mean, as long as they don't eat the crayons, everything will be fine."

"But this would be going a lot better if Kristen was here," Nya protested, "She always gets them to do their craft peacefully."

"Well, Kristen isn't here, so we'll just have to make due with what we can. Relax, Nya. We've got this," Jay assured her. He turned his head to the children running around the room pretending the crayons were swords and poking each other with them, "Hey kids! Who's ready for story time?"

"Me!" all the toddlers screamed at once and rushed to sit down around the carpet.

Jay grabbed the children's Bible, "Today's story is about Jonah and a big blue whale. Now Jonah was a prophet, and one day God said to Jonah..."

Nya grinned to herself as she listened. The kids were totally enthralled by Jay's storytelling. He was really good with kids after all. He'd make a good father someday. Although, Nya wasn't quite sure she'd make a good mother. She didn't have the slightest idea how to handle kids.

(Time skip)

"Relax, Nya. We've got this," Jay reassuringly squeezed Nya's hand as the two of them sat on the cold linoleum of their bathroom, "Either we're having a baby or we're not. Either way we'll be okay. We've got each other."

"Jay, I'm terrible with kids. You know that. I'm so scared," Nya leaned her head into Jay's shoulder.

Jay kissed her forehead, "You'll figure it out, and besides, I'll always be right by your side. You'll be a perfect mom. I know dealing with kids isn't your favorite thing in the world, but if it's our kid, I know you'll be great at it."

"Okay," Nya nodded, "I guess you're right."

The timer on Jay's phone went off, and Nya reached for the pregnancy test on the counter. "Well?" Jay asked.

Nya looked up at him and grinned, "Positive. We're gonna be parents!"

(Time skip)

"Nya, where's the diaper bag supposed to be?" Jay asked as they were both hurrying through the house trying to get ready.

"It's right here," Nya handed it to him while she spoon fed their daughter applesauce and attempted to multitask and eat her own breakfast at the same time. Turns out, Jay was right. She was an excellent mother.

"We've got to leave in like fifteen minutes! The others are meeting us there beforehand. How's my tie?" Jay rambled.

Nya stood up to straighten it, "Fine," she replied.

"And my two favorite girls look as gorgeous as ever," Jay winked and kissed Nya firmly on the lips.

Nya smiled and smoothed a wrinkle in her dress, "Hey, not in front of the child!"

"Sorry," Jay smirked.

Nya finished feeding the baby and eating her breakfast, and soon they were ready to leave. Jay swung the diaper bag over his shoulder, and Nya balanced their daughter on her hips.

Pausing with a hand on the door knob, Jay took a deep breath, "It's a pretty big day, huh?"

"Relax, Jay," Nya laughed, "We've got this."

**Okay, so just for clarification, I figured that at the end they'd be going to either their daughter's infant baptism or dedication, one of the two. I know they're pretty similar, so you can pretend it's either based on personal preference. I didn't think it was that important to the story and didn't include which for that reason. Anyway, thanks for reading! Have an awesome day! I'll see you in around 24 hours.**

**#God's Not Dead!**


	25. Wearing the Same Clothes

**Hey everyone! Today's prompt is supposed to be trying to seduce each other. As you all know, I don't write stuff like that! So, instead I went on pintrest and found the prompt of wearing the same clothes, and that is what today's story will actually be about. Enjoy!**

**Guest Ninja: Thank you! I try to incorporate them when I see an opportunity. I will.**

Nya has an obsession with wearing Jay's clothes. It started when he lended her his sweatshirt once on a date, but it quickly escalated to much more than that. She used his old tees as sleep shirts, and his flannels were perfect for wearing around the monastery.

It had gotten to the point where most of her wardrobe was actually Jay's stuff, and Jay had even replaced a few flannels he was quite sure he'd never get back. That made for some interesting mornings when the couple would discover that they were accidentally twinning.

Today was one of those days.

"So, should one of us change or something?" Nya asked as they stood in the empty hall staring at each other. Both were wearing a retro looking Starfairer shirt with a blue and grey flannel over top.

Jay shrugged, "I don't know. We could play it off as we decided to be one of those couples who dress the same."

"Good morning, guys!" Kai yawned as he exited his bedroom and walked in between the two of them, not noticing anything out of the usual.

"G'morning, Kai," they replied.

"Wait!" Kai spun around, "Are you guys wearing the exact same thing? I didn't realize you were one of those couples now!"

"Great," Jay and Nya exchanged glances and tried not to laugh.

"It would seem so, but this was totally unplanned," Nya explained, "We were just discussing which one of us should change."

"Jay, obviously," Kai laughed, "Nya, you pull it off better."

"Gee, thanks, Kai!" Jay rolled his eyes.

"No problem!" Kai walked off, leaving Jay and Nya completely alone in the hallway again.

"So..." Jay whistled, "I guess I should go change then?"

"Nah," Nya replied, "Let them make fun of us. Who cares if they say we're one of those couples. Kai's wrong about you not pulling it off. Ignore him. Besides, I think we both have excellent taste in style."

"Well, technically I do because you stole those from me..." Jay trailed.

"Whatever you say, Sparky," Nya laughed, "Whatever you say."

**I hope you enjoyed that. It's a head canon of mine (I know, I know, I have lots of those) that Nya steels the other's clothes all the time. Who agrees?**

**As usual, thanks for reading. I'll see you all in around 24 hours.**

**#God's Not Dead!**


	26. Interacting With Family Members

**Hey everyone! Today's prompt is interacting with family members. To all the people who really want me to write Kai and Nya sibling stuff (again, you know who you are), I really hope you enjoy this one. **

**BlueJ: Thank you. I tend to make rules for myself about that stuff. My beliefs are my top priority. If something doesn't coincide, well I'm not risking cognitive dissonance and compromising them.**

**Jaell: Depends I guess. My last boyfriend and I never did, but we weren't anywhere close to the same size (I'm freakishly short), so it never really happened.**

"Ready to go?" Jay asked as he held the door open for Nya.

She swung her purse over her shoulder, "You know it! Let's go!" Nya chirped in reply. It was Tuesday night, date night.

No sooner had they left than Kai came running in, "Hey guys! Going on your date?" he greeted.

"Yep," Jay replied, "It's Tuesday."

Kai smiled almost forcibly, "Cool! Have fun!" he replied then burst into tears.

"Whoa! Kai, what's going on?" Nya rushed to her brother's side.

"Skylor stood me up. I know she said she was just busy at the restaurant, but that was what she said last time, and the time before that too. I'm starting to feel like she just doesn't want to spend time with me," Kai sobbed.

"I'm sure that's not the case," Nya comforted, "And if it is, Skylor's a jerk, and you shouldn't waste any more tears on her!"

"Thanks sis, but I don't think that's gonna work. I loved her," Kai sniffed, "I guess I'll just go inside and drown my sorrows in a pint of ice cream then listen to break up songs on repeat until I cry myself to sleep." He pushed past her to enter the monastery.

"Kai, wait!" Jay stopped him, "You should come with us, you know, get your mind off things."

"Like playing the third wheel on your guy's date is going to make me feel better," Kai scuffed, "Yeah, right."

Jay and Nya made eye contact, deciding what to do. They couldn't just leave Kai alone with Taylor Swift music for a couple hours. When they'd come home, he'd be in worse shape than he was now.

"Don't think of it as tagging along on our date, think of it as the three of us having a good time out as family," Nya told him.

"We'll let you pick the restaurant," Jay offered.

"Fine!" Kai groaned, "But if you two decide to make out or something, I swear I'll punch you both in the face!"

A bit later, they arrived at Kai's choice restaurant, a chic Italian place unironically as far opposite of Skylor's Noodles as existed in Ninjago City.

"Thanks guys for giving up your date night for me. I know I'm probably not the best company right now..." Kai trailed, wiping an unwanted tear from his eye.

"Hey, don't sweat it," Jay shrugged, "We could all use a pick me up from time to time. Relationships are hard."

"You guys make it look easy. You've been together for like seven years or something!" Kai protested.

Nya took a sip of water, "You're forgetting we broke up for a while and then decided to get back together once we talked through our problems together."

"Smart," Kai grimaced, "Skylor and I have broken up like eight times, and every time it's for something stupid."

"It sounds like you guys have a communication problem," Jay remarked.

Kai nodded, "Probably. When we're texting it's all flirty and cute, but in real life we're just always super passive aggressive about how the other never listens and we're always so busy, and why doesn't the other ever take time for us? I'm so sick of it. And I guess, this time, I'm worried. What if we've broken up for good?"

"Then you learn from this, and you don't repeat the same mistakes with the next girl," Nya replied, "There are other fish in the sea. Take some time to get it all out, then move on with your life."

"But it's not that easy, Nya. I love Skylor!"

"So tell her that," Jay told him, "and I mean in person, not through text. If all you rely on is social media, you're never going to build the kind of relationship that lasts a lifetime."

"Thanks, Jay. I mean it. You give really good advice when you're not joking around. I get why my sister likes you so much," Kai sighed, "But can I ask you guys a question?"

"Fire away," Nya smiled, "We're full of relationship wisdom," she added jokingly.

"Okay. Do you think that Skylor and I really have a shot? I mean you guys got back together. I haven't told anybody this, but I was almost considering asking Skylor to be my yang, and then this happened..."

"Only time will tell, Kai," Nya replied, "But can I give you a piece of advice? Don't rush into it. Wait until you've been together at least six solid months without calling things off once, a year even, and then ask her. If you're patient, it will all be worth it."

"I know," Kai grinned, "I've seen proof. You guys got your happily ever after, and all that semi-motivational stuff you said about relationships being hard? I know it's true, even if it sounds cheesy. I want to do it right this time."

"I'm proud of you, bro," Nya hugged him, "You'll get your happily ever after, I'm sure of it."

"Group hug!" Jay exclaimed and joined in on the family bonding moment.

"And I'm proud of you guys too," Kai grinned, "You give me hope that one day I'll really have that happily ever after, and it will be so worth it!"

**So I bet none of you were expecting relationship advice in this story, but you got it anyway! Anyway, I think the three of them are an awesome family, and I always love scenes where it's those three hanging out (they are also my favorite characters!) As usual, thanks for reading. I'll see you all in around 24 hours. Have an awesome day!**

**#God's Not Dead!**


	27. Moving In Together

**Hey everyone! Today's prompt is moving in together. For clarification, this is after Jay and Nya are married!**

**Joey: Thanks, bro!**

**BlueJ: Yes, and I love that family. They're all so amazing!**

"I love you," Jay whispered in Nya's ear. She stood mere inches away from him, staring at the room in monastery that had been regarded as the guest room (like they ever got guests that high in the mountain). Since the proposal and then the ceremony, that was all changing though. Jay was leaving the guy's room, and Nya was leaving the room she shared with Pixal. It was their room now.

"I love you too," Nya replied, "So are we gonna do this?"

Jay nodded, "Let's do this!" Their hands hovered over the knob, and together they turned the door open, "Welcome home!"

"We're going to need to paint this," Nya decided. She put her hands on her hips as she pictured how to best lay out the bedroom.

Jay smiled, "Yeah, blue, like everything of ours. And we can move the bed over to that wall and put a table and lamp over by the window. That way we can work on blueprints in here."

"And we can put the bookshelf over on that wall. Maybe we can get some of those canvas bins to put tools in, so we could work on smaller projects in here too and only go to the workshop for vehicles and bigger projects," Nya added.

"It sounds just like us," Jay agreed, "So should we go periwinkle or navy for the paint?"

(Time skip)

A few days later, they'd finished painting. They'd done a lighter azure with a zaffre (a/n: yes, that is a real color. It's like a dark blue) as an accent wall where the window was. They weren't interior designers by any means, but they were proud of their work. In the next few days, they moved furniture around when the work table a chairs arrived. They hung curtains (a whitish blue lace), and bought bedding (also blue).

On their bookshelf, they put canvas bins filled with tools on the bottom, and a mix of binders filled with blueprints and actual books in the middle few shelves. On the top, they arranged as series of family photos. One was from their wedding, and the rest were from Edna, nice pictures she'd taken over the years she was ecstatic to give to them.

Finally came the finishing touches, the nightstands, the dressers, and all the stuff they moved over from their old rooms that got shoved in the closet or some other temporary storage spot. Above their bed, they hung their wedding gift from Zane, a candid shot of his father's lighthouse in the middle of a thunderstorm, both their elements, and in a spot Zane knew was special to them although he didn't know why.

"We did it," Jay sighed, "We moved in together."

"Well," Nya remarked, "Technically we did eight years ago, but I know what you mean."

Jay flopped down horizontally across their bed, "And it's already beginning to feel like home."

Nya laid down beside him," Yeah. I call the left side of the bed!"

"Okay," Jay said, gently kissing her cheek, "That's good since I want the right side!"

An hour later, they'd barely moved, only shifting to slide their throw blanket (blue) over top of them. They stared up at the ceiling fan trying to decide how they felt about the new space.

"Jay?" Nya began, "I love you. I'm so happy we're together and get to spend the future together."

Jay rolled into his side, placing an arm around Nya, "I am too. Welcome home, love."

**So, Jay and Nya really love their blue things I guess. Also, if you were curious, their room would be my dream room. (My current room is bright pink due to a mistake my sister and I made when we were little and going through our princess phases). Anyway, thanks so much for reading. I can't believe how close we're getting to the end of this challenge. I'll see you all in around 24 hours.**

**#God's Not Dead!**


	28. Falling In Love With Each Other

**Hey everyone! Today's prompt is falling in love with each other. Enjoy!**

She's gorgeous, Jay feels. She's smiling at him, and he's shaking so hard. He wonders if he'll make it through the vows without slipping up. He regrets nothing, of course. He loves her. But as they stand at the altar, he finds himself falling even harder for her.

Nya takes his hands in hers, squeezing them reassuringly. This is all they've ever wanted. The preacher takes them through the vows. It all slows down yet flies by at the same time. Love is funny like that, making moments into something more.

It's the reception. The guys, Pixal, and Skylor give their speeches.

Then, Wu stands up. He knows it's not tradition, since he's not part of the wedding party, but when he'd asked Jay and Nya if he could, they'd been overjoyed.

He clears his throat, "Jay and Nya have been my students for several years now. I've known both of them since before they started dating, and I've been so blessed to see them grow as people and as a couple. And, like every other couple, they've had their problems, but they worked together through them. They're going to go far. As Jay and Nya know, over the years, I've always expressed to the ninja the importance of teamwork. I'd say it's safe to say that these two really took those lessons to heart. Jay, Nya, you two are a team now. I'm rooting for you two. Good luck in the rest of your lives."

The guests all began to applaud. Jay and Nya (both crying) ran up to hug him. Then, it's time for their first dance together as a married couple. They make their way to the dance floor, as their friends and family gather around them. The royal blacksmiths, who'd agreed to be a live band for the night, began to play.

_"Wise men say only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you."_

Jay and Nya take each other's hands and begin to sway to the rhythm.

_"Shall I stay? Would it be a sin, if I can't help falling in love with you?"_

"Jay?" Nya asks.

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I'm so happy for us right now."

_"Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be."_

"I am too," Jay smiles, "Look how far we've come. It feels like it was just yesterday we met for the first time. You were behind your brother on the fire dragon..."

"And you couldn't talk!" Nya finished, "Funny, since I don't think I've ever heard you that quite since then. You know, I knew it then we'd end up together."

"I know. You've told me. Funny, I guess some things really are meant to be."

"Yeah," Nya grinned.

_"Take my hand, take my whole life too. 'Cause I can't help falling in love with you."_

Nya squeezed Jay's hand and smiled at him. He might as well have taken her whole life. All her childhood, she'd never imagined falling for anybody the way she'd fallen for Jay. She'd made fun of romantic books and movies her entire youth. But this was real. She loved Jay. She never regretted taking his hand that day on the hospital rooftop.

_"I can't help falling in love with you."_

The song came to a close. The others applauded and joined them on the dance floor as The Royal Blacksmiths began their rendition of the weekend whip.

"Jay," Nya whispered, "I can't help falling in love with you."

"Me too, Nya," Jay replied, kissing her cheek, "Me too."

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed! This kinda worked out perfectly. Today's my grandma's birthday, and she loves Elvis. I didn't realize when I was writing this that today was the day it'd get posted, but pretty cool how that happened. So, happy birthday Grandma!**

**Anyway, I hope you all have an awesome day! Thanks for reading, and I'll see you all in around 24 hours.**

**#God's Not Dead!**


	29. Doing Chores Around The House

**Hey everyone! Today's prompt is doing chores around the house. For all of you who Pixane is your second favorite ninjago ship, you'll like this since there is minor Pixane in here too.**

**BlueJ: Thank you! I don't think I'll ever get sick of them either.**

**Joey: Indeed, and thank you. I seemed fitting.**

**Guest: Thank you! I got them from Greenielove04, but I think she found them on pintrest.**

Power washing the monastery every spring was a favorite chore of the ninja's. Before long, it would usually turn to a water fight (which Nya usually won for obvious reasons). This year, the only problem was that most of the team had come down with the flu, and in their opinions, it couldn't have been at a worse time. Only, Nya, Jay, Pixal, and Zane were left healthy.

Sadly, the water fight wasn't going to be happening. Zane and Pixal grabbed their share of buckets, and left for the other side of the monastery, leaving Jay and Nya by themselves.

"Last couple to finish their side of the monastery has to do the other's chores for a week!" Jay called after them.

"Alright," Pixal agreed, "Bring it!"

"Or did you forget that we're way more focused than you?" Zane taunted.

Jay put his hands on his hips, "Cocky are we? We'll see who's laughing later!"

"What did you just get us into, Jay?" Nya asked as Zane and Pixal walked away, "They're right about being more focused than us."

"We'll just have to show them," Jay replied as he picked up a bottle of soap and shoved it into the power washer machine, "I'll wash, you rinse?"

"Okay."

The two of them set to work, Jay leading spraying the monastery with a suddzy watery mix, and Nya right behind him using her powers to rinse everything off. They move fast and actually are extremely focused, hardly saying a word, but unfortunately they're not fast or focused enough.

A couple hours later, Zane and Pixal return to the back to flaunt their victory.

"Well, well, well," Pixal grins, "Looks like Pixane wins this one."

"What did you just call yourselves?" Jay asked.

"Pixane," Zane replied, "It's our names combined. It's cute. Apparently a lot of couples are doing this. Anyway, enjoy doing our chores for a week. You can start by cooking dinner tonight."

"Or," Nya suggested, stepping forward and using her elemental powers to create a sphere of water in each hand, "You guys take myself and Jay on in a water fight. If we win, we forget the previous deal ever happened and go about our lives as usual."

"And if Zane and I win?" Pixal asked.

"We'll up the previous deal. Jay and I will do your chores for two weeks," Nya replied, "So are you game?"

"It's on!" Zane answered and picked up the yard hose.

"I guess they don't know when to walk away," Jay whispered over Nya's shoulder.

"Agreed," Nya grinned, "I have a feeling Jaya is going to win this one."

**Alright, I couldn't help myself with the ship name joke at the end. I hope I didn't make you all cringe too badly. I can't believe there's only one prompt left. Thank you all for reading this far. You all are amazing! For the final time, I'll see you all in around 24 hours.**

**#God's Not Dead!**


	30. Pillow Talk

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry this went up a day late! Our WiFi broke down (we still have bizarre weather around here), and I couldn't post this. If you read comments on this (which I'm not sure people do, but that's fine), I said this yesterday. Again, I'm so, so sorry. I was really hoping to post this yesterday, but that couldn't happen. **

**Today's prompt is pillow talk. Just for clarification, Jay and Nya are married in this one. I can't believe this is the final prompt already. Thanks for all the support for this story. You all are awesome!**

**Joey: Thanks, bro!**

**Guest: I guess you liked it then? Thank you.**

**Guest 2: Sorry, WiFi broke down. I'm glad you like these though!**

"Nya? You awake?" Jay whispered. He stared up at the ceiling of their room, arms folded and underneath his head.

"Yeah," Nya groaned.

"So am I," Jay replied.

Nya snorted, "Well, duh!" she rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up on her arms, "What's up?"

"Nothing, just couldn't sleep," Jay answered.

"Same. It's been such a long week that I thought I'd be exhausted, be here I am, still awake at two in the morning," Nya yawned.

"The last time I was up this late, unwillingly I mean, was when, was when..." Jay choked on the words gathered in his throat.

Nya understood what she was trying to say. She nestled herself under Jay's arm and cuddled close to him, "It's okay," she whispered, "I'm here. You're here. We're both safe."

"I don't want to lose you again," Jay breathed, "I love you so much."

"You're not going to lose me," Nya whispered, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know."

"You know what we need?" Nya asked, changing the subject.

"What?" Jay asked as he rolled onto his side so that he and Nya were facing each other, mere inches from each other's faces.

"A vacation, just the two of us. We haven't done that since our honeymoon, and we should. Especially now since we've both been pretty stressed out lately," Nya answered.

Jay grinned, "That sounds wonderful! A break would be amazing. Where should we go?"

"I don't know. It doesn't matter as long as it's warm," Nya replied, "This weather's been way too cold for way too long."

"Good thing spring's a few weeks away," Jay sighed.

"It feels more like a few months," Nya groaned.

"You know what we could try?" Jay's eyes widened with excitement, "Staying in a yurt. I always wanted to try that when I was little. It would be awesome!"

"Yurts are like those circular tent-hut thingies, right?" Nya asked, "That could be fun, and we could rent one close to the beach."

"Yeah."

A guest of wind beat against the monastery. Both looked up out the window to see another bought of snow falling heavily. Although there were plenty of benefits to living in a monastery on a secluded mountain, the ceaseless snow and cold was not one of them.

"Maybe we should just move somewhere warm," Nya sighed.

"Maybe," Jay agreed, "But let's see if we enjoy our vacation first."

"Okay," Nya yawned, "We can look for yurt rentals in the morning, and in a couple weeks, we can be out of here."

"Sounds good," Jay kissed Nya's forehead, "We should probably go to sleep then."

"Okay, goodnight, Jay," Nya yawned.

"Goodnight, Nya," Jay replied and wrapped an arm around her.

Nya slid even closer, enjoying the shared body heat between them despite the fact the room was pretty cold, "I love you," she barely whispered as her eyes fluttered shut.

"I love you too," Jay whispered, but it was too late. Nya was already asleep breathing gently against his chest. Jay took one more look at his beautiful wife smiling in her sleep snuggled next to him before closing his eyes and grinning in happiness as he drifted off.

**I hope you all enjoyed this FINAL oneshot in the series. I certainly agree with Nya about moving someplace warm. Weather is still crazy here, and I'm so looking forward to spring break going down south.**

**Special thanks to: all the guests, Joey, BlueJ, Jaell, Guest Ninja, Smoke, Endeavour16, OnlyLonelyStars, pagolia1905, jaquelinewright, GwenBrightly, J.R.R. Not-Tolkien, Greenielove04, CowPowder, HippolytasBlessing, SheaAndDove, daniaanlyn, musicalwatcher99, nataliefuentes12345, ninjaturtlefinatic**

**For your reviews, follows, and favorites. You all are awesome and the reason I found motivation to keep writing these.**

**For the final time, thank you for reading. I won't see you in 24 hours, but I will whenever I get around to updating my other stories. God bless!**

**#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
